Egoístas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Así, reteniéndose, aferrándose; cada uno a su manera... Él llevándola a su mundo, Ella consumiéndolo con sus besos...


**Egoístas**

**Por Ruby P. Black**

Era egoísta. Porque sabía que los dos terminarían heridos tarde o temprano. Porque sabía que no podría estar a su lado por siempre, aún cuando lo anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Sabía, porque era un chico inteligente, que las cosas iban a cambiar cuando se hicieran más grandes. Y así fue. Mientras tanto, resultó divertido jugar a que podían enamorarse de a poco. Jugar a ser príncipe y princesa, volver él de Hong Kong y quedarse para disfrutar del "felices por siempre"; porque, como ella decía, "todo iba a estar bien"

¿Pero qué pasaba ahora? Las obligaciones volvían a surgir y a su madre los temas del amor le valían muy poco.

Tal vez, en algún momento él habría pensado lo mismo. Si no hubiera conocido a esa mujercita de mirada verdosa, su mundo sería distinto.

− "¿Cómo te imaginas la universidad, Shaoran?" – los ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad y su cuerpo acurrucándose junto al suyo. – "¿Lo piensas? Ya falta muy poco"

Sus manos acariciaban las suyas con inocencia provocándole que cada centímetro de su piel se estremeciera de expectativa de tenerla más cerca. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones de que eso pasara, considerando que Sakura aún era muy inocente para esas cosas. Estaba seguro que al lado de Tomoyo debían tener esas conversaciones de chicas, especialmente si la morena estaba de novia hacía bastante tiempo y era, un poco al menos, madura para su edad.

Pero su novia no lo era tanto. Su novia aún se derretía con sus besos, se ruborizaba con sus comentarios subidos de tono, con el roce de sus labios en su oreja y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Y lo agradecía, admiraba poder despertar eso en la muchacha.

− "Cuando vuelvas de Hong Kong nos anotaremos juntos, pero debes ir pensando a dónde quieres ir. A mí me da exactamente igual" – ella seguía pensando en voz alta, con emoción – "Puedo estudiar Educación en cualquier lado, tu sabes… ser profesora es algo que he soñado desde todo el instituto. Y siempre creí que iría a la Universidad de Tokyo. Pero si tu quieres ir a otro lado también me parece bien"

Hizo silencio un segundo y él la miró, encontrándose con sus estanques esmeraldas.

− "Yo sólo quiero estar siempre contigo"

Y supo que era egoísta. Que le permitiría tolerar sus viajes a su país, la ausencia de su novio, su falta en fechas importantes. Se lo permitiría porque no era capaz de despegarse de ella, de perderla. No estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Las manos femeninas le rodearon las mejillas y la mirada femenina se endureció un poco, como si supiera lo que pensaba. Con esa preocupación tan única que sólo ella era capaz de transmitir, rodeada de entusiasmo y alegría.

Los labios de Sakura sabían a regreso, a encontrarse una y otra vez con su calor, con el tibio contacto de su corazón en sus manos. Sabiendo que si dejaba el suyo acompañándola jamás podría no regresar a su lado. Aunque su madre le convocara miles de veces; aunque, tarde o temprano, al haber crecido, decidiera despegarse de los negocios Li y ser una persona normal.

Aunque su madre le odiase de por vida.

Su hogar estaba en los brazos de la castaña, en su cuerpo que se reía y temblaba, en su rubor rebelde que resurgía cuando le rozaba las piernas, cuando sus manos se aventuraban a llegar más allá de lo que podía estar permitido. Porque la simple soledad en la que se encontraban en ese departamento despertaba las tentaciones en la mente del muchacho, animaban a cruzar un límite. A llevarla con él a ese lugar donde moraban sus pensamientos más maduros.

− "Te amo, Shaoran" – murmuró ella con sofoco, volviendo a capturar sus labios, sacándolo del trance.

No quería pensar en lo egoísta que era por retenerla en lugar de permitirle volar. Sabía que no hacía lo correcto cuando seguía en la historia del "para siempre" y la arrastraba a la historia del "problemas de familia"; claro que lo sabía. Como también sabía que en esa aventura de los dos, de besos y caricias, de sus gemidos y sus suspiros en su oreja, no tendrían retorno. No habría salvación para ninguno cuando se entregaban con fiereza, y se permitían una huella eterna en su viejo libro de recuerdos. Que seguirían llenando. Para el cual siempre se tendrían.

Y Shaoran era un egoísta. Pero Sakura también lo era, porque sabía de esa mirada preocupada, de esos ojos oscurecidos por problemas, por pensamientos. Sabía cuando su novio comenzaba a divagar en decisiones, pero también tenía entendido cómo arrastrarlo fuera de todo ello. Y encerrarlo en su corazón para toda la eternidad, para que jamás se apartara de su lado, para que no pensara tonterías como jugar al héroe con ella y juzgar su bienestar. Conocía, que el único bien para ella se encontraba tendido a su lado respiración feliz y agotadamente.

Si eso la hacía una egoísta, estaba bien merecido, estaba feliz de serlo.

Fin

¡He vuelto! Hacía tanto que no subía un fanfic. He estado escribiendo mucho, pero de otras cosas, quizás se note en mis fics, quizás no. Ahora estoy de vacaciones en la Universidad, así que me dedicaré a subir algunas historias y escribir otras para tener archivadas para cuando no pueda escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Siempre, siempre, recibo hermosos comentarios en los reviews. Estoy super agradecida, los leo todos, absolutamente. No siempre puedo contestar, porque soy bastante distraída y porque, a veces, los leo a hurtadillas en el trabajo, jeje.

Como de costumbre los invito a pasarse por mi página de Facebook es: Ruby P. Black (es de esas páginas que pones Me gusta, no es un Facebook para agregar, si les aparece ese no, es uno viejo pero casi nunca lo abro) Cualquier cosa que deseen pedirme, desde fics, hasta ayuda, estoy a su servicio. Ahora mucho más disponible. Para los que no saben, soy beta acá en

Les mando un abrazo gigante. Y Gracias, infinitamente por todo su apoyo

Ruby


End file.
